User talk:Stormykins
any update on forums? rsc is dead without them. :I know, and I'm sorry. But I never had control over the domain and a lot of damage has already been done through the extended downtime. The bugs, negligence, and ruined economy mean RSC is on its last legs even with the forums. Maybe time to move on. S (talk) 21:09, October 23, 2016 (UTC) hey str0m keep in touch jessegrnr93@gmail.com :k S (talk) 20:27, November 2, 2016 (UTC) storm have you heard from rln or anything Scott :Nope S (talk) 20:27, November 2, 2016 (UTC) check the site what does it mean? :Probably that the server no longer exists S (talk) 20:27, November 2, 2016 (UTC) I fail to understand how putting where I play on my profile is considered spamming an external site. I in no way abused the TOS or TOU and would like to know how I was consdered to do so. What warrented blocking me because I "spammed" an external site? Please email me. Thank you. djsmyers : I'm not emailing you, that seems like a ridiculous waste of my time. The reason you were blocked and another person's uploads were deleted - posting links to private servers and calling it "How to play runescape classic" smells a hell of a lot like advertising. Not only that, it is misleading and potentially harmful. S (talk) 08:12, June 16, 2017 (UTC) External links Hi, I have a couple questions regarding external links, and seeing as you're the most active admin, a couple additional questions about discord. Reach me on my talk page here. Thanks. --— Scuzzy Beta (talk) 22:04, July 24, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry it took so long to reply, had a lot of stuff going on! Anyway, on both the rs3 and the oldschool wiki, you may have noticed that we have external links that bring you to this wiki. I was wondering if you would be up to partnering with us, and adding similar styled external links to your wiki where applicable. :Another thing I wanted to talk about was Discord. The RuneScape Wiki is an official Discord partner, and since you essentially run a sister wiki, you could get your own channel and admin role to discuss changes and edits with the loyal editors of this wiki, just as the main wiki, the old school wiki, and the Portuguese-brazilian wiki have already done. :Let me know what you think, once again reach me on my old school talk page. :) --— Scuzzy Beta (talk) 16:47, August 4, 2017 (UTC) RSW message's Hi, hi left you a message on your RS wiki talk page please reply thanks. — Manpaint55 (talk) 21:59, September 29, 2017 (UTC) "Shop Price" Wondering if Shop Price pertains to the price when it is sold back to the player, or the price it is obtained at via various shops, otherwise specified as Not sold. Thoughts? Rsc2001 (talk) 20:01, December 2, 2017 (UTC) : "Shop Price" is the price *shops* can sell for. "Sale Price" is the price *players* can sell for. : This part of the infobox was designed early in the wiki's life by someone who didn't understand the mechanics very well, so it's not very ideal. There is a standard multiplier applied to each shop which means the prices are different for certain shops, and the price obviously changes with quantity. My opinion is that High Alch and Low Alch are really all we need in the infobox. : I would advise to leave "not sold" in "shop price" if no shop includes the item as part of its standard stock, and to fill "sale price" with the price a standard general store (e.g. Varrock, Lumbridge, Edgeville, but not West Ardougne) will buy the *first* item for. s. (s. (~ty 01:16, May 2, 2018 (UTC) :Nope, just Telegram really, or you could message me on freenode IRC or something, idk s. (s. ([[User_talk:Stormykins|